


Pack

by Vulnonapix



Series: Basement [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, Piers becomes a mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix
Summary: Piers becomes a mother.
Series: Basement [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

> It's not so good

'Mummy? Where are you?'

The little Pokémon makes itself smaller and starts to cry.

It was so dark and the little Pokemon is very scared.

A few hours ago, it was climbing outside in the trees with its pack and now it is trapped in a small cage.

The people who caught it were cruel.

You hurt him, even though it's still a baby.

Zarude is very tired and his entire body hurts.

The light comes on and a man enters the room.

"Oh no. How could they?"

He kneels down and touches the cheek of the Pokemon.

It growls slightly, but is too weak to attack it.

'Where's his pack?'

"Everything will be fine. Have no fear. I'll help you"

The man takes him in his arms and Zarude stops growling.

The way he holds him, reminds him of his mother and he is known.

The pokemon closes his eyes and snuggles closer to him, deciding to trust him.

'are you my mom?'

"Shhh, everything will be fine now."

__________________

The next time he wakes up he is in a completely different environment, but the man is with him.

"You woke up. How are you feeling?"

Man looks at him, his blue eyes light up with concern.

'Who are you? Where's my pack '

The man sighs and looks at him sadly.

"Your pack is at Arceus now. I'm sorry. I wasn't there in time."

Zarude builds up on him and shows his teeth.

'You lie! Liar! '

His family cannot be dead!

Man takes him in his arms.

"It's OK. Just let it out."

Zarude starts to cry.

It can not be.  
___ - ______________

Man, Piers as the other Pokemon said, stays with his side for the entire time and looks after him as if he were part of his pack.

Zeruden feels comfortable with him and decides that he is now his new mother.

At least until he finds his pack again.

It clings to him, like he would do with his mom, and Piers takes him everywhere.

It is always hiding behind its hair and shows itself to people who are familiar with piers.

These people are very friendly and sometimes give him food.

Zarude likes them.

But there is a person who doesn't like it at all.

This fat person always pretends to be better than Piers.

It makes him angry that Piers doesn't mind.

The other pokemon say that he is very important and nobody can do anything against him.

Zarude doesn't like that.

That's why it snaps at him the next time he sees him.

Piers actually starts to laugh and pets him.

Glad to have made him happy.

_______________________

"How do you feel? "

Zarude snuggles up to piers.

'Good? Why do you ask? '

'' You will soon be in my care for a year. It's like your birthday. "

It crocks its head.

'Already a year?'

"I never gave you a nickname."

It looks at him.

It's true that sometimes it's jealous of those with nicknames.

"How about Keaton?"


End file.
